WingedInferno
I've been around and I've been very involved, I've taken a lot of positions through out the history of RoH. Background My largest contribution to the site currently is the new Battle System, which I designed near the end of RoH3. I was given an opportunity to rejoin the Council, but declined the offer due to an increasingly busy schedule and a lack of desire to be involved in the drama that has seemed to haunt the Council during my involvement. Characters When I first joined Realms of Hyrule, I joined under the alias "WingedInferno". My character's name was Roton Kitiara, a Rito Pyromancer with an affinity for being honor bound. He was a Knight of Hyrule and his traveling companions majorly included his Guild-Mates. He was known for his speed and control of fire. Later in his story he began to develop several different transformations, each one beastly and irrational, initially brought on by his brother: a powerful warlock who despised his younger brother. When RoH1 passed away, so did that form of Roton. The character to replace him on the next RoH was Jagang Surendeal, a Sheikah with a unique ability to see into the dreams of others. Known as the Dreamwalker, Jagang was known for his cunning and "do what it takes" attitude. He also carried with him a unique weapon that appeared to be a simple cast iron rod that held locked in it a magic capable of shattering any blade in came in contact with. After an encounter with a sadistic leader of a secret society, he was able to unlock his abilities as a mage. Soon after, he fled from pursuers that followed him after he murdered the leader of said society. It was at this point that Jagang's story line faded to make way for my next character. Though, Jagang made several guest appearences later in the next character's story. Following Jagang came another character under the name of "Roton Kitiara", this is the character that most people will remember as he appeared during a boom in RoH history and caused a lot of controversy. This new Roton was a villain, through and through. A sadistic psychopath known to most as "The Phantom". A ghastly creature of a man, he was most recognized for his deathly pale skin, deep green eyes, and stark white hair. At his first appearance, Roton did not appear to take sides and would simply appear during large scale battles and slay large numbers of both forces. This earned him the name "Death Incarnate" as due to his dark hood and ghostly features, he appeared to be the grim reaper to those who saw quick flashes of him during battle. Roton was also well known for his constant mind games, with the ability to create illusions he often tormented his opponents with visions of their loved ones crying out for them. On RoH3, Roton's controversy really began to stir when he founded the guild, "The Ardor of the Dream". A religious society that eventually rose up from hiding and took over the Port Town of Mido and eventually leveled Saria to the ground for not being willing to align itself with the Ardor. During the battle of Saria, Roton proclaimed himself a god of "Death and Balance", claiming that he was in fact neither living nor dead and existed in a place between the two. He claimed that he did not truly kill people, he was simply claiming what was his by right: their lives. Needless to say, Roton was likely one of the most controversial characters in RoH history. At the same time that Roton was wandering Hyrule, I had another character named "Solaris Nagel". Solaris was a minstrel who played the violin left handed. He was also known for his up-beat attitude and love for the theatrical, a stark difference from his younger brother Luna. On Roh4, Richard Brandstone has become my character. Please see his profile for full details. Quotes "Above all else, you must deserve victory." - Jagang Surendeal "The God of Death and Balance bids you welcome." - Roton Kitiara "Don't you recognize me from your nightmares?" - Roton Kitiara "Will you be the man that sleighs the god of death or will you fall as all those that came before?" - Roton Kitiara "I have many stories, but their amount of interest is only accorded by the listener." - Richard Brandstone See also * Link External links * External link